Liquid crystal display device is a mainstream product in a field of display. One of key components of the liquid crystal display device is an array substrate provided with a plurality of pixel units. For example, a manufacturing process for the array substrate includes forming the following layers on a substrate in sequence: a pixel electrode layer including a pixel electrode, a gate metal layer including a gate line and a common electrode line (also called as a storage capacitance line), a gate insulation layer, an active layer, a data metal layer including a source/drain electrode and a data line, a passivation layer and a common electrode layer including a common electrode.